New Kid
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: Bottom line is: The flock got to school so they can keep their eye on Marian Janseen's kids. So yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**New story my friend and I made up. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything else.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Fang kept grumbling the whole walk to school. Yes, you heard right. School. As in where you learn stuff and get hassled by teachers. The whole reason he was going was because Max and Jeb told him to. Jeb didn't want Max to go because she could killed almost like last time. Max didn't even want anyone to go. She knew it was going to be her turn right after Iggy. They all were going to school, one by one. For one reason, and one reason only. To defeat Itex.

Yeah!

The only way they could do that was by stopping the "Evil Twins" from continuing the corporation. Those "Evil Twins," were Shelly and Kelly, both born on the same day, both with alike facial features, both with completely uncompatible personalities They hated eachother as Jeb had described, and they both hated their mother, Miss Marian Janseen, herself.

_Why do I have to watch 'em first? This is completely unfair. _Fang complained in his head. He reached the doors and gulped. He had never felt more twitchy and moody before. He laid his hand over the large, black metal door, and pushed hard. Once he came inside, warm air rushed into his lungs and he smiled inwardly.

_At least it ain't cold in here. _He thought. He looked around him and just saw stairs that went down, into a green tiled floor hallway, and the other flight of stairs which went staright up to an old looking door. That must be where the office was. Fang took a deep breath and nodded to himself.

_You can do this. Don't freak. This is for the world. I'm saving the world right now. _He thought to himself, telling himself to just calm down and get this over with. He breathed in through his nose then exhaled throughh is mouth, as he stalked down the red stairs, entering the green tiled hallway and turned to his right. Two large, ancient looking doors were wide open, the knobs ouching the wall behind them.

_Seems to be the cafeteria, _Fang thought. He looked around the whole door way and paid attention to the girl that sat just a few yards away from him. It seemed as though she was just another ninth grader. Her back was turned to him, as she seemed to be doping something infront of her. Fang peeked over her shoulder and saw a tiny little boy, maybe four, in front of her smiling hugely. He had what Fang thought as the gym uniform. A gray T-shirt under the black sweater that read West High Academy in big blue letters. Fang pondered at why the little boy was wearing that, for it wasn't Friday, the day everyone in the entire had gym.

Maybe the kindergarteners were allowed to wear that everyday. The other grades wear the regular uniform. Fang looked down at his uniform, and rolled his eyes. He had the regular gray button-up shirt for the boys, and the stupid dark blue cotton pants. He had his black sweater in his backpack.

The girl seemed to sense someone behind her so she turned and smiled.

_So _this _is the neww guy, _she thought in her hand. She realized he was pretty cute, and that the girls would be eating him alive, you know, except for her and her sister.

" Hey," she called, and Fang lifted his head, and turned around, then back, pointing at himself. The girl rolled her eyes and nodded, her straight hair moving just a bit. Fang walked hesitantly to her and sat at the chair behind her. There seemed to be two tables for each grade, so the girl sat with the little boy at the first table, and Fang sat at the last table behind her and the little boy.

" Hi, name's Shelly." The girl said, shaking Fang's hand briskly. The little boy in front of her looked at her and frowned.

" What about me?" He asked, giving her major lip. Shelly smiled and tickled the little boy's stomach, receiving a tiny punch from him in the arm.

" This is Taylor, possibly the cutest little boy there is." She said, smiling at Taylor and rubbing her nose with his tiny one. Fang raised his eyebrows and realized the entire school might be as perky as this.

" What's your name?" Shelly asked suddenly, her long fingers still tickling Taylor's stomach. Fang looked up. He didn't realize he was looking down. Shelly looked at him and gave him a look for him to go on.

" Nick." Fang said, in his usual monotone voice. Shelly nodded and turned back to Taylor, but then Sister Mary, the sister who stayed in the morning with the students who came in early, called out " Time for prayers!" in her small, crackly voice. Shelly and Fang looked up instantly. Shelly rolled her eyes and stood, straightening out her skirt and told Taylor to stay seated. Fang looked up at her and gave her a confused look. Shelly mouthed to him " Get off your ass and pray with us!" Fang rolled his eyes at her and stood, lacing his fingers together. He didn't know crud about 'Prayers.' The only time he really 'communicated' with God was back at New York, when the entire flock entered the cathedral to run away from Erasers.

" Just look like you're in deep thought." Shelly whispered to him, before straightening her spine and turning back to Sister Mary, who already started to hold her Rosary beads.

Suddenly, a girl with wavy black hair stormed into the cafeteria, grumbling the whole way. Sister looked at her with anger, but let it slip. This was a daily thing with her. Shelly mouthed to her " What's wrong?" Kelly just grunted and stood next to her, lacing her fingers and taking no notice whatsoever of Fang. He just stared at her and turned back to Sister Mary.

_____________________________________________________________________________

" Here's your entire schedule. Seems you're in the advanced Math group, which just means you'll be learning algebra. Good luck." The principal said, before wrapping her arms around Fang's shoulders na dpatting his back comfortingly. Fang rolled his eyes and didn't hug back, just waited until she let go so he could get this over with. She did and he walked as fast as he could up the stairs. Many little children kept passing him. He thought about when Gazzy would go into the third grade, so he would definitely see him everyday.

Fang grunged up the last flight of stairs until he reached a door where you could see a brightly illuminated hallway. The walls had pictures, boards full of corny, encouraging words, quotes from the different discipiles, and of course, tests with the best grades. Fang rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, suprised it wouldn't fall apart at his touch. He was a mutated bird freak, and the door seemed it would collapse at any strong touch.

Suddenly a girl with dirty blond hair walked out of what seemed to be the girls' bathroom. She bumped into him, making him drop all his papers when she was drying her hands off.

" Oops, I'm sooooo sorry!" She said, crouching next to Fang to help him pick up the papers. She found one paper that said " Transfer Form," and she immediately perked up.

" Oh, so you're the new guy! Hi! My name's Siera Williams. I'm the president of the student council. It's such a pleasure to have you at our school." She exclaimed, holding out her hand for Fang to shake. Fang looked down at it, and back up at her pearly white smile. She had bright blue eyes, with dirty blond hair, that seemed to stayed flat no matter what she did to it. Fang knew not to fal for anything so he just noded briskly at Siera and stood, his papers back in his folder. Siera bit her lip and stood next to him, thinking how stupid she was for acting so perky in front of such a hot guy.

" Do you know where I can find the ninth grade classroom?" Fang asked, with no curiousity. Siera smiled and nodded, waving at him to follow her, as she walked down the short hallway. She stopped in front a classrom that had a rusty gold number. Nine. Under it, the name of the teacher, Mrs. Carmella Zillambariano. Fang's eyes widened a millimeter at how long the name was. Siera opened the old door to reveal many students at their desks, bookbags still out, as they worked on whatever it was. Most of them were talking to eachother though. Siera walked over to the teacher's desk, which was at the front of the room.

" Mrs. Z, we have a new student with us." She said, smiling and gestured to Fang. Mrs. Z looked up from her papers, her glasses still on and smiled.

" Why, hello there. You must be Nicholas. One second." Mrs. Z said, before standing and rolling her eyes.

" Alright, class! Settle down, settle down!" The class still didn't settle down. She pressed her lips together angrily and took the yard stick at the blackboard. She smacked it against her table and everyone stopped the chattering, before they quickly sat down and looked up. Fang could spot Shelly and Kelly. they sat at the back of the room, Shelly three seats away from it, and Kelly one seat from it.

" Alright, students! We have a new student today! His name is Nicholas Rider. Remember to make him feel welcome and at home." Mrs. Z turned to Fang. " Would you like to share anything with us?" She asked, smiling at Fang. Fang gulped and turned to the class. Everyone stared at him, a few of the girls seemed to start drooling. The other boys had their eyes widened, wondering if this guy had come from a family of wrestlers or a swim team. Shelly and Kelly just looked at him as if he was another.

_What the hell do I say? Hi, my name's Fang, I was genetically mutated and taken away from my parents many years ago and now I'm a goth mutant bird freak. _Fang thought to himself.

" Um, hi. My name's Nick. I come from Virginia, I don't speak much, as you can see, and I like sports." He said, just loud enough for the people in the third row to hear him. Mrs. Z smiled and nodded, directing Fang to seat himself behind Kelly. Shelly turned and smiled apollegetically at Fang. Fang smiled lightly at her and looked down at his bookbag. He pulled out his completely black notebook. He wrote 'Reading' in black letters in the information part on the cover.

He went into what seemed to be the closet and placed his belongings into the cubby that had the letters 'Nick'. Many bookbags and projects were in the closet, yet the closet seemed to be big enough to allow a guy like Fang to live in there. Fang smirked and walked out of the closet hurriedly, knowing he had a class to attend to. He sat at his chair, and realized a different teacher was at the desk. She had dark skin, but seemed hispanic instead of african american. She was smiling at Fang and gave everyone a puzzling look.

* * *

**Yeah, stupid cutoff. I was just lazy and decided not to write until there. So yeah. Um, this is based on my schedule. My friend is Kelly and I'm Shelly. We just decided to do this, cuz we were just plain ol' bored. So yeah. I have another story for you. **


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
